Moonlight Walks
by Secretly-In-Love
Summary: I was walkin around the lake at the park when all of a sudden i was hit int the head and feel to the ground. I looked up at the attacker to see Malfoy, and then i blacked out. I awoke in a nice room. THen Malfoy walked in.
1. Lakeside Attacker

A/N- Hello this is Lady-Darkness, I am going to write the first chapter to this story then my cusion SunniGRL2007 is going to do the next and so forth so we switch each chapter. I hope you like this.

Sincerely Yours,

Lady-Darkness.

Summery- I was walking around the lake at the park when all of a sudden I was hit in the head and I fell to the ground. I looked up at the attacker to see Malfoy, and then I blacked out. I awoke inside a nice room. Then Malfoy walked in, "You are to get dressed and go see the dark lord my fair princess," he said.

Chapter 1- Lakeside Attacker

Hermione's POV-

I've had trouble sleeping the past month and I don't know why. It was another one of those nights so I decided to go for a walk. There was a lake near-by, so I put some clothes on and my shoes. I left a note to my mother so she didn't worry where I was if she woke up.

_Dear Mother,_

_I went for a walk don't worry if I'm not here if you get up I should be back by morning if not don't worry I should be home soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione_

I left it on the counter and grabbed my house keys and cell phone. I had just got it as an early birthday present because I was already in Hogwarts when my birthday comes around. I walked out the door making sure to lock it; I then walked down the street toward the lake.


	2. The Lake

This chapter is done by SunniGRL2007, I hope that you like this chapter. And I will later do more chapters, as like before Lady-darkness was saying, we are working on this story together and after she rights the third chapter I will be working on the fourth chapter. Well I hope that you like this chapter, and all of the rest, and We both hope you enjoy reading these chapters, and this story.

Sincerely yours,

SunniGRL2007

Chapter two,

THE LAKE

When I arrived at the lake, there was not a soul in sight. So I started to walk around the large but yet small lake. The lake was the prettiest thing I had ever seen before. The moon was full, and its bright light shun down from the sky, reflecting its most brightness lights upon the large mass of water. The bright light was reflecting upon the water like thousands upon thousands of diamonds, glissading in the suns rays on a hot summer's day.

It was dark, really dark. I could not believe how the grass, the trees, all of the weeds was so rich with the color of green. I had never, ever seen any thing so rich with the color of green before, it was unbelievable!

While I was walking I kept hearing a rustle in the trees, and long weeds around me. I don't really pay any attention to it at all. Until, of course, it sounds as it is getting closer, louder. Then it all of a sudden stopped. So I kept walking. Then it started to get even closer, and loader, so I turned around to see if any one was near me. But no one was near. So I kept walking.

I went closer to the shore, so I could walk on the shore, with my shoes off of my feet to get the wonderful feeling of the water rush around my ankles. While I was walking on the shore of the lake, I saw something in the corner of my eye. So slowly, I lay my hand upon my wand, just in case I need it, and I turn around. And as I turn around a flock of birds flew high into the sky. Then as they were fling higher, and higher into the sky, I keep walking.

As I was walking on the shore, I was admiring my reflection in the lake. I thought I had never looked so beautiful. Then I kept walking. Soon enough I looked at my watch, and I thought that I should be getting back home. So I started to head toward home. As I was walking, all of a sudden I was hit with something on the back of my head. I fell head first right into the sand by the lake. I tried my hardest to turn to see who it was. I was able to turn my head, and I was able to see a figure. A figure that I could not describe, Then I black out.


	3. The Room

The Room

I was finally able to get my eyes open. My head hurt really bad. At first I couldn't remember what happened, then it came to me. I was hit in my head with something, but I didn't know what it was, or who hit me. I looked around me to see if there was anything that I could recognize, so at least I would know where I was. I was in a room. A dark, gloomy, hunter green room. There were cherry wood pillars throughout the room. They reached from the ceiling to the floor. They were wide, thick, and huge.

I was lying on a bed. A big bed. It looked to be about a king size or bigger. The bed had a lot of big, thick, fluffy pillows, with dark green, soft, velvety pillow cases. The blanket that was covering me, was long, thick, and also dark, green and heavy. I could barley move it by myself. I got out of bed and found breakfast on one of the tables by the entertainment center that was fully equipped with a thirty-seven inch flat screen plasma T.V, a DVD player, stereo, and right beside the entertainment center, there was a Compaq computer with a twenty inch flat screen monitor.

After admiring the computer and T.V., I decided to eat breakfast. There lay a platter, with silver dishes covered with a silver cover. When I lifted the cover, I was amazed to see French toast, eggs and bacon. There was also milk and orange juice. A full coarse breakfast.

After eating breakfast, that was good indeed, I decided to get dressed. I went in to the great big walk in closet, I was surprised. Out of all the contents in the closet, I wasn't able to find any of my clothes. So I found a half decent dress to put on, because that is what was in the closet. It was a long, green and beautiful dress. Soft to.

After I put the dress on I heard a load noise; the sound of a fog horn at the long, narrow door. So, not being rude I went to answer the door. When I got to the door, I opened it. There was a guy at the door. It was Malfoy, with his blonde hair gelled back, he was wearing a black suit. He looked quite handsome. After looking at each other for quite awhile not talking, he finally said,' you need to come with me. There is someone in waits for you.'' So without saying a word, I left with him.

A/N- hey this is Lady-Blackness my cuz wrote this the same girl who wrote the other chapter but she forgot to do an authors note. So I hope you like this chapter.


	4. The Hallway

Chapter four, The Hallway

When we left the room we started walking down a long hall. The hall looked like a labyrinth. With a lot of twists and turns. As we progressed through the hall, I thought we were going to get lost. But Malfoy seemed to know where he was going. So I didn't worry all that much. Well at least at that moment.

All along the hallway, there were doors that closed and locked shut as we went by them. I was starting to get a little scared. It wasn't just the maze like hallway, but I was seeing a few sets of green eyes peering at us through a few ajar doors as we were walking down the hall. But Malfoy didn't seem to notice. So we kept on walking.

The hallway was dark. But as we were walking down the hall candles lit our way as we went down the hall. So at least we could see our way. Then when we got to another candle that one would light our way, and the one behind us would go out. The candles were really weird. They weren't really bright, but they weren't also really dim.

When the candles went out behind us people would leave there rooms. And then they would walk down the hall and go into a different room. You could here their footsteps as they walked down the hall. It echoed throughout the hallway. Malfoy still didn't look behind us. He just kept walking like a stick was stapled to his back. He was walking so straight and he didn't slouch at all.

Finally, we arrived at a long, narrow, but wide door at the end of the hallway. Malfoy said something that sounded like a spell. Then the door opened with a load squeal. When I looked inside the room, I was amazed at what I saw.

Authors Note: Hello, I hope you are enjoying this Harry Potter story. Lady-Darkness hasn't been able to do the last couple of her chapters because she has been having a few computer problems, so I have been doing the chapters. So I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. And we will keep writing.

Sincerely Yours,  
SunniGRL2007


	5. The Meeting

A/N- Hey this is Lady-Darkness I have changed my name to BenjiMaddenFreek if you haven't noticed and my computer is well and fixed YAHHHHH! So I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

_When I looked inside the room, I was amazed at what I saw._ There stood Voldomort himself staring at me. Me being the cocky one spoke up, "What is it that you want?"

"Now, now Evelyn that is no way to talk to your father," he said with a smirk that would put Draco Malfoy's to shame.

"You couldn't be my father I'm to smart to be your daughter," I said laughing.

"Crusious," he said and I fell to the ground in pain. It felt like 100 knives stabbing into my flesh. "Now you will not talk to me like that I am the most powerful Wizard there is," he said taking the curse off.

"You are not the most powerful wizard there is! It's Albus Dumbledore!" I yelled.

"YOUNG LADY YOU WILL NOT UDDER THAT MANS NAME IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he asked.

"Fine what ever but I still don't believe you're my father," I said.

"Oh you will you just got a spell on you, to make you're form not look like a Riddle," he said. "Impergo," he said and my form changed. I now had straight long black hair, maybe a D cup bra, I was skinny, my skin changed from the nice olive it was to pail white and I shrank 1 inch.

"Holly smokes," I said. "Ok so I believe you now but who is my mother then if you're my father?" I asked.

"Well your mother is Clarissa Riddle she was killed by the Order Of Phoenix 7 years 17 years ago and they took you from us. And yes I know there is an Order of Phoenix," he said.

"What how do u know?" I asked he wasn't supposed to know.

"Well let's just say they have to be more couscous of who they let into the order," he said.

"What who?" I asked.

"Well let's say one Draco Malfoy is a good spy for us," he said with a smirk.

"I new he was up to no good," I said under my breath.

"What was that Evelyn?" he asked.

"I said ohhh," I lied.

"You better have, and from what I know of you are in the order too am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes you are," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me and that is good you will be of good use as a dark princess," he said.

"What I don't recall you saying I was a dark princess," I said.

"Well you see I am the Dark Lord so you would be a Dark Princess," Father said.

"Oh well what would I have to do?" I asked.

"Well if I were to die you would take over and you can order the rest of the people around and stuff like that," he said.

"Well ok but I got another question," I said.

"Oh what is that?" he asked.

"Why was I sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Oh that was a cover up by Dumbledore he did that so the Slytherins wouldn't report to me," he said, "because I would have done anything to get you back, so you will be resorted when you get back to school but under you mothers maiden name."

"And how exactly am I going to convince Dumbledore that and how am I to tell him I know?" I asked.

"Well what you are going to do is you are going to go live with the Malfoy's for the remainder of summer break and then Luscious will go talk to Dumbledore and tell him you told him because he is legally your godfather," he said.

"Oh and how am I going to get resorted?" I asked.

"Well Luscious will tell Dumbledore that you should be resorted under your mothers madden name, and if he doesn't say yes Luscious will go to the Ministry," he said.

"Ok if you say so," I said.

A/N- How did you like it? We hope you liked it.


	6. The Talk With Dumbledore

A/N-Hey this is BenjiMaddenFreek and I'm going to write this chapter because SunniGRL2007 is having a writers block so I'm going to write this chapter.

Chapter 6

After that lovely talk with father we went back to the room I was in and Luscious said, "Get over by the fireplace we are flewing to Hogwarts because I have to talk to Dumbledore and I want your presents there."

"Fine what should I say in the fireplace?" I asked.

"You will say 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office'," he said.

"Ok who's going first?" I asked.

"Well I will go then you will then Draco here will," he said.

"What when did Draco get here?" I asked.

"Well you see he has been waiting in this room until we were done talking with the Dark Lord," he said.

"Ok well let's just get this over with," I said.

"Ok," he said climbing into the fireplace with some flew powder in his hand. "HOGWARTS, DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!" he said.

I followed suit and landed in Dumbledore's office but I didn't hit the ground like I usually do Luscious caught me. "Why thank you Luscious," I said.

"Your welcome and you can call me Uncle Luscious or Uncle if you want," he said.

"Thank you Uncle," I said just as Draco came into the room.

"Now that everyone is here I presume can we please get on with this I have a meeting to attend to at the Ministry," said Dumbledore

"Yes everyone is here Albus I am here to ask you to resort Evelyn because she now knows who she really is," he said.

"Oh and would you really want me to resort her under her fathers name or her mothers name?" he asked.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would sort her under her mothers name please so that is Evelyn Madden," Uncle Luscious said.

"Ok I believe that could be done now if that is all could I please go to that meeting I had to go to?" he asked.

"Sure, sure Albus well be on are way," he said.

A/N- sorry it's so short but my cuz will do the next chapter ok bibibi please review.


	7. Hogwarts Letter

A/N: Hey,SunniGRL2007 here. Sorry about the writers block, I have been doing the last couple of chapters, and I was out of ideas. But I am writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER 7

I was shocked to find out who I really was. But who wouldn't be after finding out their actual name and back ground, I was really shocked .I had, had no idea that my actual name was Evelyn, and my father was Thomas Riddle. My name at school would be Evelyn Madden. I would soon be going away for the rest of the summer to Malfoy and Luscious' house until school would resume in September.

After leaving Dumbledore's office, we went home. But we didn't stay there. When we arrived at home, we ate lunch. Then after we would eat lunch, we would go to Diagon Ally to get the rest of my school supplies for when school started in September. For lunch we had a ham and cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, milk, and after that, an apple. It was quite good. Then after we ate, we started for Diagon Ally.

After Draco, I entered the fire place, with the fly powder, said quite clearly ''DIAGON ALLY''. Then I found myself in the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't really all that full. A couple of people were sitting at the bar drinking, a couple of kids running around playing tag, and a few waitresses. But that was it. Usually the Leaky Cauldron was full, but not today. After leaving the Leaky Cauldron, with Draco, I found Diagon Ally Packed with people. But Diagon Ally was always quite full of witches, wizards and little kids running around screaming like the little annoying things they were.

We waited about five minutes until Luscious finally came out of the Leaky Cauldron. Then after he came out, we started through Diagon Ally to look for my school supplies for school. While walking, I finally took out the list for the school supplies I needed to get. I read the list aloud.

Dear Evelyn Madden,

We are please to inform you that you have made head girl along with Mr. Malfoy being head boy. I congratulate you and if you ever need to talk about what you have just recently found out I and the professors are always open to talk.

Sincerely,   
Headmaster,   
Albus Dumbledore

You are entering you're 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this is what you will need this school year:

-Parchment paper  
-quills   
-ink   
-An animal for transfiguration  
-10 feathers for charms  
-2 robes  
-broom   
The following books:  
-The Ancient Ruins of England  
By: Charles Dickinson  
-About Magical Creatures  
By: Mary Sound

That is all you will need, your potions ingredients this year will be provided by the school. Good day.

The first story we went to, Flourish and Bots to buy the parchment paper, ink and quills.

A/N: Hey, SunniGRL2007 here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, sorry for the writers block, please review.


	8. Malfoy Manor

A/N- Hey this is BenjiMaddenFreek I have changed my name to Jessica-Neilson. My cuz wont be writing this chapter because she has been busy and she asked me to write it so I hope you enjoy it.

Peace out,

Jessica-Neilson

P.S.- I just want to say R.I.P. Pope John Paul.

Chapter 8- Malfoy Manor

Dear Journal,

I can't believe how big the Malfoy Manor is its huge. It's got at least 5 floors, probably more. I'm only aloud on the first four floors. On the first floor there is a huge dinning room, more like a dinning hall. There is a huge mahogany table with 20 mahogany chairs. My first dinning experience there was so confusing I didn't now where to sit at all.

_-Flash back-_

_I was sitting in my room waiting for dinner I new it would be soon, when all of a sudden I heard a big bang coming from down stairs. I wondered what it was. It kept banging and banging. So I went down stairs to the first floor fallowing the noise I found it coming from the dinning room. Everyone was sitting there waiting for me. With Uncle Lucius sitting to the left at the end of the table, Auntie was to the right and Draco was sitting in the middle. _

"_Well finally you are here Evelyn I thought I would have to send Homey to get you from your room," Uncle Lucius said. _

"_Oh sorry Uncle, Auntie, and Draco I'm not used to lunch being announced like that. So now that I know I should be here sooner. Umm where should I sit?" I asked._

"_Oh dear that's fine, just sit over there across from Draco," Auntie said._

"_Ok, thank you," I said and once I sat down dinner magically appeared before me. I being used to this wasn't startled one bit. I just began eating. There was a lot; we had port chops, peas, corn, mashed potatoes and bread roles. I wasn't able to finish all of it. But after that we had vanilla ice cream on top of a piece of Peach cobbler. I had washed all that down with a glass of pumpkin juice._

"_Dinner was delicious thank you," I said._

"_You're welcome, now before you go I sense that you have something to ask me," Uncle Lucius said. _

"_Yes there is something I have to ask, I was wondering what would father do if I was not sorted into Slytherin?" I asked._

"_Oh I'm sure you would, but if you weren't placed in Slytherin I think you would be put back into Gryffindor and then you would be a great asset to your father The Dark Lord," He said._

"_Oh ok well I should get going back to my room I feel the need of a nap now that I have eaten some delicious food, and I may not show up for tea time because I haven't slept that well for the past month so if I do get some sleep I might be gone to the world," I said._

_Laughter came from all of them, and then Auntie said, "That's fine dear no worry, all women need there beauty sleep and once you wake up I will come to your room and we can go shopping I feel you need some new clothes."_

"_Yes that would be nice thank you, have a nice night everyone," I said and left the room climbing the 3 floors to my room._

_-End of Flash back-_

That was it and now I'm sitting in my room writing to you Journal and waiting to fall asleep. I haven't been able to see the rest of the manor yet but I'm sure I will be able to later well I'm going to sleep now.

Sincerely Yours,

Evelyn Riddle

A/N- Hello its me again I hope you liked it its two pages and I just got the idea for the Journal thing now so it might be different later tata for now please review I know you want to.


	9. The Dream

A/N: Hey, this is SunniGRL2007! I will be writing this chapter. Sorry I didn't do the chapter before this one, I was really busy moving and all. But I will be doing this one, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Nine: The Dream

I closed my eyes after putting away my journal from writing in it. It must have taken awhile to fall asleep, because I remember lying there for a while. But all I do remember is my window being open, because my long black hair was touching and tickling my face. So I got up and had to close the window. Then I was able to finally get to sleep, after waiting for like ever. The dream was very weird; I remember it just as I dreamed it.

I walked in Hogwarts from the entry hall. I could hear a load racket, but I couldn't find out what or where it was coming from. As I walked farther and farther down the hall I could kind of figure out where the load noise was coming from. As I entered the dinning room, I was indeed right. People were screaming and hollering my name and I couldn't find out why.

Many were yelling YAH! Many other words were said, but I couldn't tell exactly what was being said. A lot was going on. I guess I did something, but I don't know what I did. I walked down the aisle. People held out there hands so I could touch their hand. Others held out paper so I could give them my signature. I couldn't find out why they were so happy for me. But, for some reason, I don't think I really cared why there were happy for me. I just kept walking down the aisle. As I was walking down the aisle, I noticed I didn't see Ron or Harry sitting with the other Gryffindor members at their table. But I just kept walking.

I met Professor Dumbledore at the podium, as long as all of the other teachers. There was a large table with a large tablecloth with something under it. I didn't know what was under it though. Dumbledore stepped down from the podium to calm the crowd. All he did was raise his hands up over his head and everyone was quiet. You could hear a pin drop through out the room.

After the room was quiet, Dumbledore said, I would proudly like to introduce to you Evelyn Riddle. Then so long for the quiet, everyone again started to scream and yell at the top of their lungs. Then, again like he did before, he raised his hands, and all was quiet. He started to walk over to the table with the tablecloth. He removed it. To my surprise it was a glass ball. Something began to appear. As I stepped closer to it, the ball became clear to my eyes. It was Ron and Harry. They were locked up in a dungeon. I could see the bars around them. They were trying to get out, but it wasn't working very well. Then all of a sudden, I started yelling.

"Who has done this? Who put them in there? What did they do to get in there?" I yelled.

Professor Dumbledore stepped closer to me.

"You have. You put them in there Miss. Riddle. Don't you remember?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was unbelievable what he was saying to me. They were my friends. I couldn't have done that to them. The others were awed with what I had said. But I didn't care. They were my friends! Professor Snape stepped up.

"It was your idea to put them in the dungeon Miss. Riddle. Don't you remember? You have been trying to do this for the past 2 months." He said.

"Oh, Yes. I remember. I'm sorry. I must still be tired from capturing them. How long have they been in there?" I said with a fake smile.

"Well about a day and a half." Said Dumbledore.

"Oh, well not that long." I said.

"Well, tomorrow night at dust, they will be killed" Said Professor Snape.

I couldn't believe it. They were going to die because of me. I captured them. I put them in there. It was my fault they were even in there in the first place. I had to get them out of there before tomorrow night. Or else they would die because of me.

"Are they able to see visitors?" I said hopefully.

"No. They aren't allowed to see visitors." Said Dumbledore.

Now how am I supposed to get them out of there? They aren't allowed to have visitors. I couldn't even go to say goodbye to them before they died. Well they probably wouldn't even care if I said goodbye to them. After all, I put them in there. I was going to kill them.

Then everyone started to cheer for me. I couldn't believe it. Why were they cheering for me? I was going to kill them. Me. That's right. Me!

I started to scream. I screamed loader than ever. Everyone heard me, and stopped cheering for me. I kept screaming. And screaming. And screaming. Louder and louder. I started to cry. I fell to my knees and covered my face. I was ashamed with what I had done. I wept and wept. None knew why I was crying, or screaming. They just looked at me like I was crazy. I stopped Crying. Then again I looked at the glass ball and saw them in the dungeon, with the bars around them. And again I started to scream.

I woke up screaming.

It was a dream. Thank God. My door opened and there was Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming from my room down the hall" He said, worried.

I didn't know his room was on this hall, I thought.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. It was just a dream." I said, with unease.

"Okay, if you ever need anything, I'm just down the hall. Just call me if you need anything and I will help you." He said with a smile.

"Okay. I will Thank you." I said, happily

"Well good night." Said Malfoy.

"Good night." I said.

Then he walked out of the room and shut the door to return to his room. I turned over and went back to sleep.

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was almost 4 pages. A lot of typing… O well, it was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Well tata for now.

Yours truly,

SunniGRL2007

P.S: Don't forget to Review.


	10. Bad News

**_A/N-_** Hey Sorry we haven't updated in awhile but we are now hoping you like it.

Your co-writer,

Draco's-Ice-Princess666

**Chapter 10- Bad News**

I woke with a start to Malfoy banging on my door. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"We need to get ready you are to see the Dark Lord," he said.

"Do you mean father?" I asked.

"Yes your father he has something to tell you, I'd advise you though to dress nice as in black," he said.

"Ok," I said starting to get out of my bed, "Oh, and Malfoy you can come in."

"Ok, Miss. Riddle," he said opening the door.

"Just go sit over there on that couch, I have to have a shower and get changed," I said.

"Ok, Miss. Riddle," Malfoy said walking over to the couch I pointed out.

I walked over to my closet and picked a black leather, mini skirt, knee high black, high heels and a really tight, black leather corset as a top. I grabbed them and walked over to the door in which my bath room was located. "Malfoy if you want you can watch some T.V., because I'm going to be about 45 minutes," I said.

"Ok Evelyn," he said, "Ops I mean Miss. Riddle."

"It's ok Malfoy you can call me that when we are alone," I said.

"Ok," he said.

"I'll be right back," I said walking into the shower and turned it on. I turned on my shower radio and I heard the Green Day song 'Boulavard of Broken Dreams'.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…

I began washing my hair with Dove shampoo. Once I was finished I turned the shower off and left the radio going so I could listen to it well I got ready. The song 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte came on.

This world

This world is cold

But you don't

You don't have to go

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bear

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days

You say they're way too long

And your nights

You can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Hold on

I started to dance but remembered I had to be somewhere soon so I dried my hair with a spell, and cast a spell to put some eye liner, mascara, grey eye shadow, blush and fire engine red lip stick. I quickly got dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Malfoy watching Muchmusic.

"You like that don't you Malfoy?" I asked.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. "Yah, it's cool," he said.

"Yah, it's a good place to get music, but lets go father is probably expecting us. Oh and you might want to close your mouth," I said.

He snapped his jaw shut and said, "Sorry let's go."

I followed him down the corridors and into a large room with a large table, with many chairs, there said Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and father.

"My dear daughter, take a seat we have something to tell you and Draco," he said.

"Ok," I said sitting down with Draco beside me.

"Evelyn you and Draco here are to get married during your winter vacation. No worry Narcissa here will plan everything. Oh and dear you look absolutely lovely," he said.

I could not hold it any longer, "I HAVE TO MARRY MALFOY WHY DO I HAVE TO?" I asked.

"You two are betrayed," he said.

"Go this sucks, I'm going to my room," I said standing abruptly, sending the chair flying backwards. I turned and walked out of the room. I started up to my room and shut the door. I then turn the music on really loud.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey It's me again I hope you liked it please review.

Draco's-Ice-Princess666


	11. Put Me Out Of My Misery

**A/N**:

Hey, this is SunniGRL2007. Sorry again about not updating sooner, but Draco's-Ice-Princess666 and I have been having family problems, and tests and work. Well I will be doing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

SunniGRL2007

P.S: I have changed my name to **Kunfussed-In-Love**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**Put Me Out Of My Misery.**

When I left the dinning area, I could feel my father's tension and anger rising through out the house. He was very angry. Very angry indeed. But I couldn't help it. I did not want to marry Draco Malfoy. I hated him! I hated him with a passion.

Well I thought I did. Or did I like him? No. I couldn't have. He is the enemy. But, so is my father. I mean, he killed Harry Potter's parents. _That_ I don't call a hero. That's for sure.

Did Malfoy want to marry me? I don't understand this. Out of all the wizards, I have to marry Draco Malfoy. Why not Harry Potter, or someone else. But no, it had to be Draco Malfoy.

"OH MY GOD" I screamed.

No one would be able to hear me due to the loudness of the music.

Why is it always me? I thought.

First I find out I am Tom Riddle or Lord Voldomort's daughter. Then now I find out I am going to soon be marrying Draco Malfoy.

This is unbelievable. I can't possibly marry Draco Malfoy.

There was a knock at the door. So I turned down the music and said,

"Who is it?"

"It's me." There was a long pause. "It's me, Malfoy." He said.

I walked over to the door and answered it.

"What do you want?" I asked. Giving him an evil snare.

"I would like to talk to you about the arranged marriage." He replied.

"Hmm…" I said, motioning my hand for him to come into the room.

I sat down on the bed. He was left standing in front of me.

"You can sit down you know!" I said with anger.

"I know. I would just, well… I'd rather stand right now."

"Okay, suit yourself." I stated.

"Anyways, to get to the point." He started.

"I knew about the marriage before hand; your father told me about two weeks ago. He knew you were going to take it hard. And that you are." He stated.

"You knew about this? When did you find out? Why didn't my father tell me about this earlier?" I was ecstatic.

I didn't understand all of this. There were still a few things I didn't understand.

He sat down on the bed beside me.

He glared into my eyes. He had the most beautiful silver eyes I had ever seen.

"I know you don't approve of this. I'm still not sure if I do either. I mean, your Granger. We are from two totally different worlds. Well, or are you Granger. I mean, your dad is the dark lord, so you possibly can not be. I am to a little confused about some of the issues." He said with little bit of a daze.

"Me either. I know. I thought the same way when they told me I was his daughter. I am to, confused about this matter." I replied.

"Your father is angry. Soon after you left from the table, he too left to go to his study. I don't know what he does in there all day, but he is always in there. I mean…"

"What _do_ you mean? I interrupted.

"I don't exactly know yet." He said, looking out the window into the dark stiff night.

"Do you want to go through with this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm just not sure." He said.

**A/N**: I know this is a pretty short chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. **Please review**.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Kunfused-In-Love


	12. The Plan

**A/N-** _Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been preoccupied with homework and my other stories. My cousin might be updating more than me because I have more stories then her to attend to but they also may not be true because she is in grade 11 so she might have a lot of homework also. So I hope you like this chapter happy reading._

_**Draco's-Ice-Princess666**_

_Ps. I have changed my name to **Lip-Gloss-Reaplier**_

**Chapter 12**

**The Plan**

"Well maybe we should, like I mean father has killed loads of people because they don't do what he wants, and I don't think he'll stop at his own daughter," I said.

"Yeah maybe your right, now if were going to do this were gonna have to act like we want it, any idea?" he asked.

"Um… we could hold hands and be more pleasant to each other," I said.

"Yeah that's a start, how about coming down stairs and telling father that we both agree and want to know when the wedding is and he'll go to your father with the news," Malfoy said.

We both got up and started towards the door. He opened it and said, "Ladies first." So I walked out and he came out behind me and slipped his hand in mine.

We walked the long walk, or what felt like a long walk back to the dinning room where Malfoy's father was still sitting drinking some tea. He noticed us walk in and saw our arms and moved his eyes down to our hands. We moved a bit closer. "Well, what's the meaning of this I thought that you Miss. Riddle didn't want to marry my son," he said.

"Well we thought it over and thought that maybe it was for the best, father doesn't do anything without a purpose," I said smirking.

"Yes you are very true," he said, "I will go to him at once, and tell him the news," he said getting up and leaving the room. We heard a pop and knew he was gone.

"Well maybe we should go to my mother she will probably be ecstatic about this and want to start planning right away," Malfoy said.

"Yeah your right Malfoy," I said, "Lets go."

We walked out of the dinning room and turned a couple of times and ended up in the Malfoy's garden. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on a nice steal patio chair. She saw me and Malfoy holding hands and jumped up and started squealing. "Oh my god, does this mean, does this mean what I think it does?" she asked.

Draco and I nodded our heads and she squealed even more and grabbed us both into a big hug. "We need to find a dress for you Evelyn, do you want to come with me oh and we need to do shopping for clothes for you, oh I'm so excited I've never had a daughter," she said.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** _I know it short but I hope you liked it. It's my cousins turn next so I hope you review. _


End file.
